


I Wanted to Believe Him 信以為真

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他說他會帶我走進魔法與冒險的國度，我信以為真。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted to Believe Him 信以為真

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Wanted to Believe Him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182617) by Chroomazoom. 



> 授權：

　　我戳了戳腳踝上的鐐銬，底下的皮膚早已磨破，長了水泡，濕漉漉的。我聽見他從樓梯上走下來。

　　他龐大的身形映入眼簾，我急忙鑽進角落，掩著臉龐。我很難預料哪時他會又醉又怒，或許他正是故意的。

　　他扔了一碗稀粥到地上。大部份灑了出來，但我早已學會表現出狼吞虎嚥的樣子。他笑得沙啞刺耳。

　　「涅繼續這麼乖，或許我會開始給涅帶兩碗過來。」

　　我抬頭瞥了一眼，他雙眼透過一團骯髒的頭髮鬍子色迷迷俯視著我。他向我亮出稚氣的笑容，邁著沉重的步子上了樓梯，鎖上那道笨重的大門。

　　我不知道為什麼他選了我。他觀察了我們好幾個月，寄了一封又一封信給我。我們試過搬去別的城市，但他還是找到我們。

　　他告訴我我是特別的，他會帶我走進魔法與冒險的國度。或許我們覺得配合他會比較輕鬆。或許內心深處，我想相信他。

　　我舔去碗內最後一滴粥，肚子還是餓得作痛。我真該待在樓梯下的碗櫃裡。


End file.
